songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision 2
| return =None | withdraw = | vote = Each country awards one set of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |null = None | winner = Lena-"Traffic Lights" |nex = |pre = }} Your Eurovision 2, often shortened to YE 2, is the 2nd edition of Your Eurovision. It will take place in Moscow, Russia, following Lena Katina's victory in Ukraine. This will be the first time when the competition takes place in Russia. The contest is scheduled to consist of three semi-finals and a final. Location Bidding process Following Lena's win at the YE 1 with the song "Who I Am", Russia became host nation for the third edition. Three cities - Moscow, Rostov-on-Don and Saint Petersburg, submitted official bids to the Russian broadcaster Russia-1, in order to be the host city for the 2nd contest. Possible locations within the cities included the following: Key: Host venue About the host city :For further information see Moscow Moscow is the capital and most populous city of Russia, with 13.2 million residents within the city limits and 17.8 million within the urban area. Moscow has the status of a Russian federal city. Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific center of Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area, the 18th largest agglomeration, the 15th largest urban area, and the 11th largest by population within city limits worldwide. Moscow is the northernmost and coldest megacity and metropolis on Earth. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia, making it the world's most populated inland city. The city is well known for its architecture, particularly its historic buildings such as Saint Basil's Cathedral with its brightly colored domes. With over 40 percent of its territory covered by greenery, it is one of the greenest capitals and major cities in Europe and the world, having the largest forest in an urban area within its borders — more than any other major city — even before its expansion in 2012. Moscow is considered the center of Russian culture, having served as the home of Russian artists, scientists and sports figures and because of the presence of museums, academic and political institutions and theaters. Moscow is the seat of power of the Government of Russia, being the site of the Moscow Kremlin, a medieval city-fortress that is today the residence for work of the President of Russia. The Moscow Kremlin and Red Square are also one of several World Heritage Sites in the city. Both chambers of the Russian parliament also sit in the city. The city is served by a transit network, which includes four international airports, nine railway terminals, numerous trams, a monorail system and one of the deepest underground rapid transit systems in the world, the Moscow Metro, the fourth-largest in the world and largest outside of Asia in terms of passenger numbers, and the busiest in Europe. It is recognized as one of the city's landmarks due to the rich architecture of its 200 stations. About the host venue :For further information see Megasport Arena Megasport Sport Palace (Russian: Дворец спорта "Мегаспорт"), is a multi-purpose arena in Moscow, Russia. The arena has a maximum capacity of 13,926 people. It is used mostly for basketball matches. Presenters The suggestions for host were Polina Gagarina, Sergey Lazarev and Dima Bilan. For presenters were chosen Polina Gagarina and Dima Bilan. Semi-finals & final The first semi-final took place on 10th July 2016, the second semi-final - on 12 July and the third semi-final - on 15 July. In each semi-final started 15 countries and 9 songs qualified to the final. The final took place on 18th July 2016. In the final started 27 songs. Participate countries Returning artists Lena Katina returned after previously representing Russia in first edition, finishing first in the final with the song "Who I Am". Semi-finals Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 Final Category:Your Eurovision